Game of love
by cielnsebby
Summary: Ciel invites Sebastian over for video games. sebastian is 16. there both kind of OC. my besties idea. Love you girl


Game of love

Summary: two friends get together to play video games. But what happens when they start to play the game of love.

Ciel was getting very bored of being alone. So he decided to call his "friend" Sebastian over for video games.

Ring…ring…ring "Hey, Ciel. What's up?" said Sebastian.

"Nothing, I just got bored and was wondering if you wanted to come play some video games? It will be fun I promise! Just come save me from this hell hole!" pleaded Ciel.

"Sure bro, be there at 3 o'clock."

"Hey you should also see if you can spend the night please!"

"Okay mister dramatic. I'll go ask the devil known as my mom."

"Haha, okay, see you in a bit. B-bye!"

A few hours later Ciel was sitting there waiting when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. He was surprised when Sebastian just came in without asking.

"Hey buddy, we're close but not that close" said Ciel.

" Haha, sorry just excited. So ready to start?" asked Sebastian

"Ha, yeah. Let the fun commence."

"So what game do you wanna play?"ask Ciel.

"How about Nazi Zombies. Do you have that game?"

"Duh it's the most American game ever!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Haha, I know right! Anyway we should get playing" said Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" Ciel Asked with wide eyes.

"The game, lets play the game" Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah! Let's play!"

During the game playing it was almost impossible for Ciel to concentrate on killing Nazi zombies, for he was imagining something way more fun than this stooped game. He was busy daydreaming about Sebastian and his huge cock being shoved into him. Sebastian noticed that Ciel was not concentrating on the game and something else.

"Is everything alright Ciel?" asked Sebastian with a worried look.

Ciel snapped from his dreaming and blushed wildly. "Y-yeah everything's just fine. Im going to go get a drink of water, be right back" Said ciel as he got up. Suddenly he tripped over Sebastian's foot and landed on his lap. Ciel just lay there.

"Are you okay Ciel?" asked Sebastian.

"No I'm not. All I wanted to do was have a good time with the one I loved."

"You love me? Thank god I seriously thought this was a one sided thing I was feeling for you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Ciel, my darling, I have loved for so long. Now that I know you like me would you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Ciel exclaimed all of his dreams were finally complete.

"Would you like to kiss me?" asked Sebastian.

"I would love to" said Ciel.

Ciel straddled Sebastian and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Is that all you want?" asked Sebastian.

"No". Ciel kissed Sebastian hard. When Sebastian kissed back Ciel moaned. Sebastian slid his tongue into Ciels mouth and friench kissed him deeply.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom?" Asked Sebastian.

"Yes please" Ciel begged.

Sebastian picked Ciel up bride style and took him to his bed where he took all of their clothes off. He started to tease Ciels nipple, sucking on it. Ciel let out a loud moan.

"S-Sebastian…more…"begged Ciel.

Sebastian put three fingers to Ciel's face and commanded, "Suck." Ciel did aas he was told and lathered Sebastian's fingers with saliva. Once Sebastian thought they were wet enough he pulled them out with a quite pop.

"This is going to hurt a bit," said Sebastian.

"No it wont. I have been praying for this day for so long that I have stretched myself a hundred times." Ciel said.

"Well in that case", Sebastian said as he shoved himself deep within Ciel.

"waah! Se-sebastian, your so big!" Ciel screamed.

"Tell me when you want me to move."

"Just pound me hard right now," Ciel said sitting up and pushing Sebastian on to his back. He started to ride him, Shoving Sebastian's member in and out of him very fast.

"I don't think so" ,Ciel Sebastian said, "Im not going to let you have all the fun." He lifted Ciel up and pounded his tight ass.

"haaa…se…sebastian… fas…aster..", Ciel moaned. AT that not Sebastian laid him down and started moving at a in human pace.

Sebastian was getting very close to cumming. "Come for me my love…" Sebastian said seductively.

Ciel came right then screaming in ecstasy. When Ciels muscles tightened around Sebastian's member, it sent him right over the edge. HE rolled off of Ciel and kissed him goodnight.


End file.
